1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external storage apparatus for storing a data from an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an external storage apparatus having a plurality types of built-in interface control blocks enabling a high-speed access regardless of the type of the interface control block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when an electronic apparatus such as a computer, for example, is used as a main storage device, an external storage apparatus is used as an additional capacity to this main storage apparatus. As this external storage apparatus, there can be exemplified a magnetic tape, a magnetic disc, magneto-optical disc, paper tape, card type memory, and the like. Among them, the card type memory is especially widely used because of its comparatively high transfer rate.
The card type memory has a built-in storage means and interface control block for writing and reading a data to/from the storage means. By connecting the interface control block to an interface in the electronic apparatus serving as the main storage device, the card type memory functions as an external storage apparatus of the electronic apparatus.
However, if the interface in the electronic apparatus and the interface control block in the card type memory have different interface types which can be controlled, the electronic apparatus cannot carry out direct writing and/or reading of a data into/from the card type memory.
To cope with this, as shown in FIG. 1, it is necessary to employ a conversion adapter 54 for connection between an electronic apparatus (not depicted) and a card type memory 53 including an interface controller C51 having a built-in predetermined interface control block and storage means 52 consisting of a plurality of memories such as flash memory 52a, 52b, or the like.
The conversion adapter 54 contains an interface controller C56 having a built-in interface control block capable of controlling the interface in the electronic apparatus; and a built-in serial interface 57, for example, for matching the aforementioned interface control block with the interface control block in the card type memory 53.
However, when the conversion adapter 54 is used, a conversion processing is required by the interface before reaching the flash memories 52a, 52b in the card type memory 53 from the electronic apparatus, which increases the access time.